Cora: The Good Descendant 2!
by katmar1994
Summary: Mal and Cora are under a lot of pressure from everything they have to do in order to fit in but it's too much, so they decide to go back to the Isle with Helena in tow. But can they save Ben from Uma when she captures him? I don't own Descendants only my oc
1. Ways To Be Wicked!

**Third Person pov:** All eight VK's were gathered around a cauldron with Evie stirring and the boys holding apples.

"Let's give Auradon a taste of evil." Mal told her friends, Cora smirked. "Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in." Cora chanted.

[ **All** ]

 _AAAAAAHHH!_

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _C'mon!"_

Carlos came around the corner with Uriah and both flung the apples to the floor where the students grabbed them as Mal and Cora shut the lockers.

[ **Mal and Cora** ]

 _Crashing the party,_

 _Guess they lost my invitation._

 _Friendly reminder,_

 _Got my own kind of persuasion!_

Mal handed Jane an apple with a smirk and Cora grinned when the older girl took the spray paint. Carols and Uriah pulled the girls away from the lockers.

[ **Carlos and Uriah** ]

 _Looks like this place could use some misbehavior!_

 _Happily ever after with a little flavor!_

During that time Jay and Helena were swinging from the flag pole and pelting the band with more apples to which one landed into Doug's instrument.

[ **Jay and Helena** ]

 _Bad to the bone,_

 _With even worse intentions!_

 _We're gonna steal the show,_

 _And leave 'em all defenseless!_

In class Evie and Carmine went up to Fairy Godmother and placed an apple on her desk and once she took a bite her whole personality changed.

[ **Evie and Carmine** ]

 _Fairy tale life can be oh so overrated!_

 _So raise your voices and let's get it activated!_

The eight of them started to show the nice kids just how much fun it is to be wicked and bad, even Cora who chose to be good was having fun.

[ **All** ]

 _Long, live, havin' some fun!_

 _We take what we want!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _With. Us._

 _Evil lives on!_

 _The right side of wrong!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _Apple, Apple,_

 _Dip, Dip._

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick, Tick._

 _Take a bite,_

 _C'mon be bold!_

 _Change the way the story's told!_

[ **Mal and Cora** ]

 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention!_

[ **Evie and Carmine** ]

 _We're wicked by the book,_

 _And class is now in session!_

[ **Jay and Helena** ]

 _You like it, steal it_

 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure!_

[ **Carlos and Uriah** ]

 _A rite of passage,_

 _Bad just doesn't get much better._

[ **All** ]

 _Long, live, havin' some fun!_

 _We take what we want!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _With. Us._

 _Evil lives on!_

 _The right side of wrong!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

[ **Mal and Cora** ]

 _Mother, always knows best!_

[ **Evie and Carmine** ]

 _Show, her pass every test!_

[ **Carlos and Uriah** ]

 _Hear her, voice in my head_

[ **Jay and Helena** ]

 _Evil is the only, real way to win!_

[ **All** ]

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey._

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _Let's go!_

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey._

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _Yeah!_

 _Long, live, havin' some fun!_

 _We take what we want!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _With. Us._

 _Evil lives on!_

 _The right side of wrong!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _Cruel and Unusual._

 _We're taking control._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With. Us._

 _Evil lives on!_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

 _We got all the ways to be!_

 _So many ways to be wicked!_

Mal smirked at the apple in her hand before wiping it off on her jacket, giving it a quick kiss then throwing it to Ben, who stared at Mal with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Mal came back to reality and remembered that she and Cora were being interviewed about becoming a lady of the court and princess of Atlantica.

"Can't we be done yet?" Cora whispered to Mal, the reporters were asking all kinds of uncomfortable questions but thankfully Fairy Godmother sent them away.

Ben and Mal talked while Uriah came up to his sister. "Sorry about not being here but Jane and I were busy planing the cotillion." Uriah said sheepishly, Cora smiled.

"I understand but I really don't like the interviews." Cora replied to him, Evie came and pulled both girls away so they could be fitted for their dresses for the big dance.

 **First chapter is up! Remember that four oc's belong to Shiranai Atsune while Cora belongs to me, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	2. Thinking of the Past!

**Helena pov:** Cora and I were in Mal and Evie's room since we had to be fitted for our dresses now it's Mal's turn.

"Evie, I literally _cannot_ breath!" Mal told Evie, the corset part of her dress had been tight. "That's gotta hurt." I muttered, Cora winced.

"Well, you can breath _after_ cotillion." Evie told Mal, Cora and I shared a look. "I seriously doubt that because of what's coming up." Cora commented.

"Cora's right. We have at least twenty other events after that and I can't even remember what a single one of them is." Mal added sadly.

Mal and Cora agreed to help each other out with their new duties with hopes of getting some of them done only for more to pop up.

"Guys, do you ever wonder what we would doing if we were back on the _Isle_ right now?" Mal asked us, Cora and I thought about that and knew.

"I'd be working at Mom's restaurant." Cora replied to her. "No doubt that I'd be causing chaos with my brother." I answered her, I missed Harry.

"...That's funny." Evie chuckled, just then the news came on. "Ah! Look who's on TV!" I watched Cora and Uriah getting to know their father and his family.

They were having a fun family day and then the news showed Mal and Ben having dinner with Aladdin and Jasmine at their palace which was okay.

The bed jostled beneath Cora and I as Mal grabbed her spell book. "Read it fast with lighting speed, remember everything I need." Mal chanted her spell.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in." Evie said as she leaned in between the bed posts. "And _Ben_ wouldn't like it on bit." I sighed at her since she didn't get it.

Cora nudged me and nodded her head at the door. "I just remembered that Cora and I were going to the pool, so we'll see ya later." I told Mal and Evie.

We left their room and walked to the pool. "I'm so happy to be done with the dress fitting." I told Cora, she smiled. "Same here." Cora replied to me.

"How come Melody isn't helping you with your princess duties?" I asked Cora, she sighed. "Melody had to go visit her parents so she's not here." Cora answered.

That's not fair that Melody had to leave and couldn't help Cora learn how to be a princess when Uriah had someone helping him learn how to be a prince.

Cora noticed how quiet I got because she sighed then smiled. "How 'bout a song?" Cora asked me, I smiled at her and nodded 'yes' which made her smile bigger.

[Play Athena's Song from the Little Mermaid, Ariel's Beginning]

[ **Cora** ]

 _Oh, the waves roll low_

 _And the waves roll high_

 _And so it goes_

 _Under a bright blue endless sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello_

 _And wave goodbye._

I sighed happily since I always loved hearing Cora sing. "Where did you hear that song?" I asked her, Cora told me that King Triton's wife use to sing it to their daughters.

"You know, it's strange that when Uma's in water she changes into what your Mom is while you and Uriah change into a mermaid and merman." I commented, I don't get it at all.

"That just proves that Uma is more like our Mom." Cora retorted, oh she's good. "That makes sense and it shows much you're like your Dad." I said with a smirk.

After spending a few more minutes at the pool, we decided to hurry and get to class and that's when I realized that Cora's dress is like Uma's only coral pink with blue on it.

While my dress is basically an updated version of what I wore the day we got here. "We have music class first." Cora told me, I knew the perfect song to sing for class.

Once Cora was done with her song it was my turn so I stood up went to the stage and thought of my brother. [Play Don't wake me up from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Helena** ]

 _I know that, your out there_

 _I can hear you calling_

 _I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met_

 _When you came along and taught me how to be strong_

 _Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong_

 _Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)_

 _And tell me none of it's true_

 _Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)_

 _To live in a world without you_

 _Don't wake me up_

 _Don't wake me up_

 _Unless it's to tell me that this dream is real_

 _It seems like so long ago_

 _I used to be so unsure_

 _I didn't know if our love would survive_

 _But you set me free just by believing in me_

 _Now I don't wanna know if it's not to be_

 _Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)_

 _And tell me none of it's true_

 _Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)_

 _To live in a world without you_

 _Don't wake me up_

 _Don't wake me up_

 _Unless it's to tell me that this dream is real_

 _(This dream is real)_

 _Just tell me this love is real..._

When I was done singing, everyone minus Cora was looking at me in awe since I had put a ton of passion into the song I sang but that's because it was a message to my brother.

After class was over Cora and I went to lunch room to get a snack. "That was for Harry wasn't it?" Cora gently asked me. "It was. I miss him." I told her softly, she understood.

We talked on the way to our next class and as we did this, I realized that Cora missed her sister Uma even though they hardly talked I know Cora loves her big sister.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either of these songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Pressured!

**Mal pov:** After I finished making a truth gummy for Carlos, I ran into the paparazzi who were asking for answers.

" _I thought they left!_ " I shouted in my head as I ran, on the way to Carlos's room I bumped into Cora. "You too?" Cora asked me, I nodded 'yes'.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" I asked her, Cora and I saw Carlos's door. "They want answers about our new lives!" Cora answered me, she was scared.

We opened the door and closed it quickly. "Close one." Cora muttered, I paced then shut off the t.v. before my eyes flashed green which was strange.

"Easy girl." Carlos told me, I was agitated. You think this is easy?!" I asked/shouted at him, Cora was rubbing my back to calm me down and it worked.

"What's that?" Cora asked us, she saw the truth gummy which Carlos was gonna use to ask Helena to the cotillion but he'll only be able to tell the truth.

Just then we heard the door open and saw Chad sneaking into the room. "What'cha doing?" Cora asked Chad, he jumped at her voice and turned to us.

He tired to explain then told us the real reason for sneaking into our friends room but Carlos kicked him out of the room and I finished talking about the gummy.

"I think she'll say yes if you just ask her." Cora told Carlos, before he could take the gummy Dude came up and ate it. "Bad dog!" I scolded Dude, then it got wired.

"That was nasty!" Dude exclaimed, the three of us looked at the now talking dog. "And you, you just gotta man up." Dude told Carlos, Cora started laughing.

"And while your at it scratch my butt." Dude added, that made Cora laugh harder. "You heard him...scratch his butt." I told Carlos, Cora and I left his room.

As we made our way down to the kitchen I asked Cora to help me make all the food for my date with Ben and she agreed to help me make the sweets.

While we worked on the food I decided to ask Cora how things were going with her new family. "Fine but hard with learning to be a princess." Cora replied.

"I can see how that is hard just like how I'm learning to be a lady of the court." I told her, we sighed then Cora smiled. "Want to sing?" Cora asked me.

"Sure." I said with a smile, I love singing with Cora since it's always relaxing. "I know just the song." Cora told me, she turned on the music.

[Play Only a girl from X-men Evolution]

[ **Cora and Mal** ]

 _I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor_

 _I do what I'm told_

 _And I never cause any trouble_

 _I'm so much more than meets the eye_

 _But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _I may be out to have a little bit of fun_

 _I've got a life of my own and it's just begun_

 _I've got powers that you can't deny_

 _Treat me wrong, and I'm gone_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast!_

At the end of the song Cora and I laughed. "That song matches us perfectly right now." I said with a smirk, Cora agreed me soon we were done making the food for my date.

"I hope Ben loves this." I said nervously, Cora hugged me. "He's gonna love it." Cora replied with a smile, we loaded up the food, napkins, silverware into the basket.

Cora saw me grab my spell book and she eyed me. I'm taking it just in case I need it." I told her, she sighed but didn't comment which meant she agreed to let me.

Once everything was packed up the two of us went separate ways. "I hope things will be okay for Cora and I." I whispered sadly, we need a huge break from everything.

 **New chapter is done! I got a new computer so I'm not dead, I also don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	4. Sea Three!

**Third Person pov:** Meanwhile on the Isle of the Lost three vk's were hanging out at the Fish and Chips.

Uma came out to give Harry his food. "Poser." Uma said to the t.v., then threw food at Mal's image. "Traitor!" Harry added in, he threw food.

"Hello?" Uma said to everyone, the copied her and Harry except Gil who was eating yokes. "Can't believe they took our siblings." Uma muttered.

She like Harry, were furious to learn that Auradon was taking their siblings especially Cora who was important to Uma and Harry's crush.

"We'll get them back lass." Harry replied to her, Uma calmed down. "I doubt King Triton will give Cora back." Gil told them, Uma turned to him.

"I need you to stop talking." Uma responded, if Gil said one more thing then he was shark bait. "We will reclaim them!" Uma shouted, she looked at Harry.

"What's my name?" Uma asked him, he took off his hat. "Uma." Harry replied to her, she looked at Gil. "What's my name?" Uma asked again. "Uma." Gil said.

[ **Uma** ]

 _This is all hands on deck_

 _Callin' out to lost boys and girls_

 _I'm gettin' tried of this disrespect_

 _We won't stop 'til we rule the world_

 _It's our time, we up next (next next)_

 _Our sail's about to be set (set set)_

 _They ain't seen nothin' yet_

[ **Uma and Harry** ]

 _Tell 'em who's in charge so_

 _They don't forget_

[ **Uma** ]

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it loud!_

[ **Pirates and Uma** ]

 _UUUma_

 _Uuuuma_

 _All eyes on me_

 _Let me see 'em_

 _Uuuuma_

 _Uuuuuma_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say t, say it_

 _Uuuma-a-a!_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma_

[ **Uma** ]

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots, you know who I am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me, ya don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time, we up next (next next)_

 _My crew's as real as it get's (get's get's)_

 _The worst are now the best_

[ **Uma and Harry** ]

 _And leavin' us here_

 _Will be their last regret!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

 _Say it, say it_

[ **Harry** ]

 _You know what they say_

 _Bad girl's have all the fun_

 _Never learned how to count_

 _'Cause I'm number one_

 _Ready, here we come_

 _We always get our way_

 _It's a pirates life_

 _Every single day!_

 _Hey, she's the captain_

 _I'm the first mate_

 _Enemy's seasick_

 _Can't see straight_

 _Call 'em fish bait_

 _Throw 'em on a hook_

 _Uma's so hot_

 _They get burned if they look_

[ **Uma** ]

 _It's all eyes on me_

 _Let me see 'em_

 _I see your eyes on me, boys_

 _Hey!_

 _You know what my name is_

 _Say it, say it louder!_

 _Hook me!_

 _Ha! Ha!_

 _Ho!_

 _Woah!_

 _Come on!_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Uma!_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

[ **Pirates and Uma** ]

 _Uuuma_

 _Uuuuma_

 _All eyes on me_

 _Let me see 'em_

 _Uuuma_

 _ **Uuuuma**_

 _ **What's it? What's it?**_

 _ **Say it, say it**_

 _ **Uuuma**_

 _Uuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder_

 _Uuuma_

 _Uuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder_

 _Uuuuma_

 _Uuuuuma_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it, say it_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma!_

Just as Uma and her crew were laughing a giant tentacle came out and tried to knock Uma over. "SHUT YOUR CLAME!" Ursula shouted at her, she really hated to be annoyed.

"MOM!" Uma shouted in anger, she really didn't love her mother they way she did her siblings but Uma could never say that to her mother's face or she'd be punished harshly.

Everyone calmed down once Ursula's tentacle vanished back into her room. "It's alright because once I get my chance to reign evil down on Auradon, I will take it!" Uma shouted.

Uma and Harry would get off the island then get back their siblings and after that, set sail to start spreading evil once they brought down the barrier using Fairy Godmother's wand.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Back to the Isle!

**Helena pov:** Cora and I were in my room since I was hiding her from the reporters again when all of a sudden Mal came in with her backpack and old outfit on.

"Mal?" I started to say, Cora looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Cora asked her, Mal paced around and told us about what happened with Ben on their date.

"I've decided to go back to the Isle." Mal finished, I shared a glance with Cora. "I want to go back too." I told Mal, she was surprised at that.

"I'm going to since being a princess is really hard." Cora added in, Mal agreed so Cora and I started to pack what we wanted to take with us then we left.

The three of us got on our scooters, I shared Cora's then we headed out to the docks. "Noble steeds proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere." Mal chanted.

Our scooters glided across the water easily and when we passed the barrier Cora and Mal's magic was blocked again. "Where too?" Cora asked us.

"The clubhouse." Mal answered her, people moved out of our way as we drove through the streets soon we reached the clubhouse and went upstairs.

"Good to be back." I muttered with relief, I sat down on one of the couches that we had. "We should go to the step mother's hair salon." Mal told us.

We knew that she didn't open until midnight but now was the perfect time to go especially since Cora could see her best friend little Dizzy there.

As we walked through the streets we made sure to stick to the shadows so we didn't draw the wrong kind of attention from those who hated us.

"Let's go." Cora whispered to us, we made it to the salon and saw Dizzy sweeping while listening to music. "Dizzy!" Cora squealed in delight.

Dizzy turned around and screamed in happiness. "Cora! Welcome back!" Dizzy replied happily, the two best friends hugged each other tightly.

"Is Evie with you?" Dizzy asked us, I shook my head 'no' before Mal talked to Dizzy who agreed to change her look back to normal while doing mine and Cora's.

When all of us were done I saw that Mal was back since she had long purple hair again, Cora had silver streaks in her hair and my hair was in a braid now.

"Dizzy, you've out done yourself!" I said praising her, Dizzy was happy to hear that. "Here." Mal said as she handed Dizzy a lot of money. "For me?" Dizzy asked her.

"You earned it." Cora pointed out, Dizzy was happy that she earned some money but it was taken by my brother Harry. "Fork it over you runt." Harry ordered her.

Dizzy was forced to give him all the money. "Still doing errands for Uma or do actually get to keep what you take?" Mal asked Harry, he turned to us and his eyes widen.

"What a surprise." Harry said with a sneer, I rolled my eyes. "Hi Harry." Cora and I replied, his eyes softened at the sight of us. "Welcome back you two." Harry responded.

He talked with Mal before shoving some stuff onto the floor then leaving with a bow. "Dramatic much?" I said sarcastically, Cora helped Dizzy sweep up the mess.

"Go with Harry and talk to Uma." Mal ordered Cora and I, we did as she said and left to go to Fish and Chips. "How do we get Uma's attention?" I asked Cora.

She smiled up at me. "I know just the song to help us." Cora answered, we got to the restaurant and started to sing using our 'siren' voices.

[Play Into the Sea full version from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Cora and Helena** ]

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Oooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Oooooooh oooooh oooh_

 _Down into the caves_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Ooohah stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!_

When Cora and I heard Uma sing using her 'siren' voice, we knew that we had gotten her attention. "Welcome back girls but where's Uriah?" Uma asked us, we sat down at a table.

"He's back in Auradon." Cora answered her, Uma sighed the hugged Cora while Harry hugged me. "Why did you come back?" Harry asked us, I told him that I missed him.

"Cora?" Uma asked her, Cora sighed. "Being a princess is hard and boring also I missed you big sis." Cora answered, Uma smiled at Cora and I then we talked for a while.

Then Cora started to help Uma serve food to the customers while Harry and I ate as we talked about my experience in Auradon both him and Uma agreed not to tell our parents.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. Chillin' like a Villain!

**Carmine pov:** This is bad, Evie told us that she found a note from Mal, Cora and Helena that said they had gone back to the Isle.

"I can't believe that they went back!" Uriah muttered, he was upset with himself for not helping Cora when she needed him the most.

"We have to go to Isle and get them back." Ben said as he paced, we knew that Ben wanted to apologize for blowing up at Mal earlier.

So we made a plan to go back and get the three girls so we can convince them to come back rather then staying on the Isle instead.

"It won't be easy to get Cora and Helena back since Uma and Harry won't want them to leave." Uriah told Ben, we knew that but he didn't.

"Come on, let's go!" Jay ordered, we left the dorm rooms and went to where a limo was waiting which Jay was going to drive. "Shot gun!" Dude shouted.

"No Dude, the Isle is to dangerous." Carlos replied, this was shocking. "Did he just...?" I started to ask, Carlos looked up. "Talk? Yeah." Carlos answered.

We piled into the limo and made our way back to the Isle once the barrier was opened we slipped threw and hid under the docks near the pirates.

After throwing a tarp over the limo we decided to head to the club house since Mal would be there while Uriah went to Fish and Chips for Cora.

I noticed that Ben tried to interact with some people but it wasn't safe for him. "Just chill." Evie told Ben, it wasn't easy for him though.

[ **Evie** ]

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust_

 _Everybody's got a wicked side_

 _I know that you think you could never be like us_

 _Watch and learn so you can get it right_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You need to drag your feet_

 _You need to nod your head_

 _You need lean back_

[ **Jay** ]

 _Slip through the cracks_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You need to not care_

[ **Carlos** ]

 _Uh, you need to not stare_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You need a whole lotta help_

[ **Evie** ]

 _You need to not be yourself_

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feeling_

[ **Carmine, Carlos and Jay** ]

 _Yeah once you catch this feeling_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You'll be chillin' chillin'_

 _Oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Hey_

 _Chillin' like_

 _Chillin' like_

 _Hey_

 _A villain_

[ **Evie** ]

 _You draw attention when_

 _You act like that_

 _Let us teach you to disappear_

 _You look like you would lose a_

 _Fight to an alley cat_

 _You gotta be wrong to get it_

 _Right 'round here_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You need to watch your back_

 _You need to creep around_

 _You need to slide real smooth_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _And if you want it, take it_

 _And if you can't take it, break it_

 _If you care about your health_

[ **Evie** ]

 _Seriously, you need to_

 _Not be yourself_

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feeling_

[ **Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _Yeah once you catch this feeling_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay** ]

 _You'll be chillin' chillin'_

 _Oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

[ **Ben** ]

 _I really wanna be bad a lot_

 _And I'm giving it my best shot_

 _But it's hard being what I'm not_

[ **Carmine** ]

 _Well if you don't you're_

 _Gonna get us caught_

[ **Evie** ]

 _He's right we gotta stay low key_

 _Now show us how bad you can be_

 _Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Like this? Like this?_

 _Oh yeah, I think I got this_

 _Let's go, I'm ready to rock this_

 _And I ain't gonna thank_

 _You for your help_

 _I think I found the worst in myself_

[ **Evie** ]

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I can show you how_

 _And once you catch_

 _This feeling_

[ **Carmine, Carlos, Jay, Ben** ]

 _Yeah once you catch_

 _This feeling_

[ **Evie, Carmine, Carlos, Jay, Ben** ]

 _You'll be chillin'_

 _Chillin'_

 _Oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

 _Chillin'_

 _Hey_

 _Chillin' like a villain!_

Once we reached the club house I threw a rock at the 'falling rock' sign and it opened up to the stairs. "All the way to the top?" Ben asked us, we nodded so he went up.

"I'm gonna head over to Fish and Chips so I can help find Cora and Helena." I told my friends, I left while also keeping an eye out for Gil in case he followed us.

None of us knew that Uma had big plans for the Isle but we knew never underestimate someone like the Sea Three since they are cunning and sneaky like all VK's.

When I go to the restaurant, I saw Uriah wave me over and told me that Gil told Uma that we we're here so we tried to leave to warn the others but it's tool late.

"I'm not letting you two crash our fun." Uma told us, she was mad that her brother changed. "Sis, pleas let them go." Cora asked softly, Uma did but kept us on her ship.

"I got him!" Harry shouted, we all saw that Ben was tied up and put into a cabin room. "Now let's wait for Mal." Gil said with a smirk, it went from bad to worse.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song, please review and no flames!**


	7. Bets and Memories!

**Mal pov:** When my friends got up here, I knew something was wrong. "Ben's been captured." Evie told me, I was mad and worried.

"If you guys hadn't brought him here." I started to say, Carlos cut me off. "He would've come anyway." Carlos replied, he was right.

I then asked where Uriah and Carmine were at. "They went to fine Cora and Helena." Jay answered, they'd be fine since they can handle themselves.

"What now?" Evie asked me, I paced then told them I would meet Uma at her mother's restaurant alone since that's what she wanted.

Carlos said they'd wait inside the clubhouse until I get back then we can make a plan because we knew that Uma wouldn't give Ben back.

Once I left, I stayed close to the shadows so I wouldn't run into anyone else like Ginny since I'm still mad at her for trying to hurt Cora.

Soon I saw Ursula's Fish and Chips and as soon as I got close I heard Cora's voice which meant she was singing like she used to here.

[Play Across the Sea from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Cora** ]

 _Though I'm far away,_

 _Across the sea,_

 _This moon keeps haunting me..._

 _As I spread my wings,_

 _And soar above,_

 _It's you, you're guiding me..._

 _And the morning sun,_

 _Still shines on me,_

 _I feel your power too..._

 _And the passing tide,_

 _In paradise,_

 _As we stand beneath this full moon..._

I smiled as Cora finished singing since that's her favorite song to sing when she's home. "I'm back." I said in a sing-song voice, everyone turned to me but only Cora smiled.

"Loser party of one, right this way." Uma told me, I sat at the table she directed me to. "I see this place still smells fishy." I commented, Cora stifled a snicker at my pun.

"Oh, sorry we're down a butler today, princess." Uma replied to me, she turned to Cora. "No offense." Uma said with a soft smile, Cora smiled back to her and hugged her.

Then Uma and I got right back to business. "I see no reason to bring Ben into this." I told Uma, she laughed and handed her apron to her sister who held it carefully.

"No reason sure but it is so much fun." Uma responded, we started an arm wrestling match and made a bet but what Uma told me she wanted caught me off guard.

"Bring me the wand or you can kiss beastie boy goodbye." Uma said with a smirk, she went back to her crew and Cora came over to me. "I'm sorry." Cora said sadly.

"You don't have to apologize but keep an eye on Uma and Harry." I told her, Cora agreed then went to find Helena to help keep Ben safe from their siblings and Gil.

As I went back to the clubhouse, I kept thinking back to the times where Uma and I had been best friends and the song we used to sing before the shrimp incident.

[Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Mal** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

[ **Mal and Uma** ]

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share,_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

As I look back on my memories that I made with Uma, I started to realize that all she wanted was to make the Isle a better place for us vk's but mostly her little sister Cora.

"Maybe Cora and I can convince her to come to Auradon and we can bring Gil, Harry and Dizzy." I muttered, this would be a better solution then giving Uma the wand.

Once I got back to the clubhouse I went upstairs then told my friends what happened at the Fish and Chips, so we started coming up with a plan to get Ben back.

 **Sorry for the wait! New chapter is done, I don't own the songs or Ginny Gothel. Please review but no flames!**


	8. Wand for the Crown!

**Uma pov:** My crew and I were waiting for Mal to bring us the wand so I went to talk to Ben.

"Harry, leave Ben alone." Cora scolded Harry, it was amusing to see them flirt like this. "I'm bored though." Harry whined, I smirked.

"Then go help Gil keep look out or talk to Helena." Cora retorted, Harry then kissed Cora and took off. "HARRY!" Cora shouted as she blushed.

I laughed at my sister's surprised face. "I see they love to banter." Ben commented, I smiled at my sister. "They do that often." I replied.

Ben and I talked about the Isle, he wanted me to go back to Auradon and help the Isle. "Cora missed you a lot." Ben told me, I sighed.

"When you invited Mal and her friends to Auradon I was mad but Harry and I became furious when you took our siblings." I told him.

"Hey guys! They're here!" Gil shouted to us, I turned and saw Mal along her friends. "Welcome!" Harry greeted. "Finally!" I shouted.

[ **Uma** ]

 _Huh! Let's get this party started_

 _I swear I'm cold hearted_

 _There's no negotiation_

 _I'm not here for debatin'_

 _You need some motivation?_

 _Just look at Ben's face_

 _Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_

 _I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

 _You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Now let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard_

 _You'll get your wand-no one has to come to any harm!_

 _Don't try to intimidate_

 _Your bark is much worse than your bite_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _I guess we're findin' out tonight!_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Let's go! Bring it on!_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

[ **VK's** ]

 _Let's go! Make your move!_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is runnin' out!_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

[ **VK's** ]

 _Let's go! Pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up!_

 _It's goin' down!_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Or walk the plank_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma-la-la-la)_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma-la-la-la)_

 _Or walk the plank_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Okay, look, this is not a conversation_

 _It's a do-or-die situation_

 _If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation_

 _I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation_

 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

 _Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

 _Unless you wanna deal with me and the vk's_

[ **Uma** ]

 _So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?_

[ **Harry** ]

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

 _Matter of fact, make one wrong move, and I'll debilitate him_

 _And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him!_

 _All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-_

[ **Helena** ]

 _Harry! We get it. Chill._

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Let's go! Bring it on!_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

[ **VK's** ]

 _Let's go! Make your move!_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is runnin' out_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

[ **VK's** ]

 _Let's go! Pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up!_

 _It's goin' down!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Hey, we don't have to choose_

 _We don't have to light the fuse_

 _Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_

 _There's gotta be a better way_

 _Uma, I promise I'll give you a chance_

 _You'll have your say_

[ **Uma** ]

 _Silly king! You? Give me?_

 _You're gonna give me a chance?_

 _Well, not chance!_

[ **Pirates** ]

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Or walk the plank_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma-la-la-la)_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma-la-la-la)_

 _Or walk the plank!_

Mal stepped up to give me the wand when I thought of something. "Hold up." I started. "To easy. Why don't you give it a test drive, we wanna see it work."

"You were always quite the drama queen." Mal commented, Cora sighed. "Oh and nothing to big or Ben is fish bait." I added, Helena face-palmed at her brother.

"We're dead." Carlos whimpered, Mal turned to a dog. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." Mal chanted, we waited. "Talk dog." Mal ordered.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" The dog whispered, Cora and Helena started laughing. "Does anybody have some bacon? Cookies?" The dog asked again, I laughed.

Soon, Mal and I made the trade. "By the power of sea, tear it down and set is free!" I chanted, nothing happened and that's when all heck broke lose on the docks.

While I was busy fighting against Mal, I was too late to notice that Uriah and Carmine grabbed Cora and Helena then ran to the huge pipe until Cora shouted for me.

Before I could run and grab Cora and Helena, Mal knocked the plank to stop me or Harry from running to our sisters. "NO!" I shouted in anger, Harry was angry.

[ **Uma** ]

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name!_

 _SAY IT NOW!_

All I could do was stand by and watch as my little sister was taken from me again. "UMA!" Cora cried out, I was helpless right now but I had an idea to get her back from Mal.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	9. Change of Heart!

**Helena pov:** After leaving the Isle and sitting down with our friends to talk, Mal and Cora confessed about being stressed and worried.

All of us agreed to be there for them and help with their new duties but now it's time to get ready for cotillion tonight on a huge boat.

"Evie, Cora, Helena, who made those lovely accessories?" A reporter asked us, we smiled. "The one and only Dizzy of the Isle." Cora announced.

I swear that I could Dizzy screaming in happiness since her best friend and big sister figure told everyone that she made our accessories.

Soon we made our to the dance where I went to be with Carlos while Jay was Navana, Uriah was with dancing with Jane which Cora smiled at.

Carmine was dancing with Lonnie and finally Evie was chatting with Doug, I noticed that Cora's the only one not with her boyfriend.

"I wish Harry was here." I said to Carlos, he looked at me so I pointed to Cora who was hiding her sadness. "Oh." Carlos replied sadly.

All of us knew that Cora and Harry are still together just then Mal was announced and looked beautiful in her new version of her dress.

After that Ben came out and we all bowed to him but what really surprised us when Uma, Harry and Gil came down the stairs.

Cora, Uriah and I locked eyes with our siblings and we knew what they were up to. "Uma." Uriah said in a warring tone but she wasn't fazed.

"Mal, you were right." Uma started, Mal was caught off guard. "What?" Mal asked her, Harry then explained what they were doing here.

"Why the change of heart?" Jay asked them, Uma sighed. "I saw that Cora was right about this place and if she's happy then I'm happy." Uma replied.

"Why don't you stay and become students at Auradon?" Ben suggested, the sea three looked at each other. "We'd get to be with our siblings?" Harry asked.

"Everyday." Mal answered, they agreed that's when I noticed that Uma's dress is similar to Cora's only different colors like always soon music played

[ **Ben** ]

 _Lookin' back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

[ **Mal** ]

 _When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognize_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

[ **Mal and Ben** ]

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

[ **All** ]

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

[ **Evie, Carlos, Carmine** ]

 _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

[ **Cora, Uma, Uriah, Helena, Harry** ]

 _Everybody's got somethin' they can bring_

[ **Mal, Jay, Gil** ]

 _When you take a look inside yourself_

 _Do you wish that you were something else_

[ **Cora and Uma** ]

 _But who you are is who need to be_

[ **Cora, Uma, Mal, Helena, Evie** ]

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

[ **All** ]

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

[ **Cora and Uma** ]

 _If we all can do our part_

 _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference we need, yeah_

[ **Ben, Mal, Evie** ]

 _I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

[ **Ben, Mal, Evie, Cora, Uma** ]

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

[ **All** ]

 _It's up to me and you!_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free (Wanna be free)_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh-hey!_

 _It starts with you and me!_

I smiled as everyone had fun dancing even Gil danced with some of the girls from school or he chatted with Ben then I swore I heard Dizzy scream in happiness again.

"Best night ever!" Cora said happily, we smiled at our siblings since we'd all be together again. "What you didn't think this was end of the story, did you?" I asked with a smirk.

 **Finally done! I hope you all enjoyed the second story, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**

 **Be ready for Descendants 3 next year guys.**


End file.
